


It's Time For Lovender

by imnotangry_ithappens



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Shopping, Customer Louis, Gen, Sephora employee Harry, Sexual Humor, but I wrote this with them in mind, perrie and liam aren't mentioned by name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9970949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotangry_ithappens/pseuds/imnotangry_ithappens
Summary: Louis just wants to buy gift cards without worrying about curly haired pretty boys.Or eyeliner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by real life spiked with romance and a lot of fuckery. I laughed very hard writing this so I hope you enjoy it.

Louis huffs out an annoyed breath, readjusting the strap of his messenger bag and his grip on his shopping bags. His slightly worn TOMS slap on the pavement as he trudges down the bustling shopping street, somewhat waddling under the weight of all his purchases.

 

__‘Just one more shop...’__  Louis thinks, __‘Then I can go home.’__

__

Going last minute Christmas shopping in the center of London wasn’t how Louis wanted to spend his Sunday morning. Work had be busy; his shift at the cafe starts early and ends late so he hasn’t had much time. On the days he had gotten out early, he had been so dead on his feet that he just went home.

 

Christmas is just around the corner and today is his last chance. He’s got most of his presents already, he just needs to get a gift cards for Lottie and Fizzy.

 

Louis flickers his eyes back and forth for the shops on either sides of the street, __‘It must be here somewhere... Ah!’__

__

The brunette’s mouth quirks up into a smile as he heads towards the shop with big white letters over the black arch entrance.

**_**_Sephora._ ** _ **

 

Walking inside, the heated air welcomes him; warming his body.

 

The store is brightly lit, filled with colours as from as the eye can see.

Sleek tile floors. Shiny new cases, compacts, brushes and other beauty tools under slim mirrors lining the walls. So much little things all put together so nice and orderly.

 

__‘Must be a bitch to clean...’__ Louis thinks, looking around.

 

‘ _ _Okay, let’s go find the gift cards.’__  

 

Scanning his surroundings, he walks slowly down the aisle. The cashier’s desk comes into view.

 

__‘Oh, it’s probably there.’_ _

 

The split second of relief that washes over Louis is gone when he looks up. Narrowing his eyes, his whole body instantly droops in defeat.

 

__You must be__ _ _joking__ _ _...__    

 

Standing behind the cashier’s desk, dressed in the black Sephora uniform is an __angel__.

 

Tall, lanky form. Long, brown, loose curls flowing down to his shoulders. His attention is focused downward so Louis can’t see his eyes but his eyelashes are long and beautiful.  

 

And Louis, dressed in baggy sweats and hoodie, hair half-arsedly done  and __no__  eyeliner, is suppose to talk to __him.__..?

 

Yeah, get bent, world.

 

“Excuse me, sir?”

 

Louis turns his head to the side, seeing a blonde girl in a Sephora uniform speaking to him.

 

“Do you need any help with finding anything?” She politely asks.

 

“Oh, uh, do you know where the gift cards are?”

 

“The gift cards are right over there.” She gestures helpfully towards the cashiers’.

 

Louis lets out a heavy breath, softly murmuring, “Of course they are...”

 

The blonde quirks up an eyebrow, opening her mouth to say something before getting interrupted by Louis’ phone ringing.

 

“Excuse me.” Louis says, turns away, digging his phone out of his bag.

 

The blonde nods, walking over to cashiers’.

 

Louis finds a quiet corner by the nail varnishes before answering, “Hello?”

 

__“Lou! Mate, when you getting back home?”_ _

__

Louis sighs, his Irish flatmate’s voice filling his ears, “I was hoping soon but this is not looking good, Nialler.”

 

The eyebrow furrow is audible, __“Why, what’s wrong, where are you?”__

__

“I’m trying to buy gift cards at Sephora for Fizzy and Lottie but the guy at the cashiers’ is fit.” Louis pouts.

 

__“.....I don’t understand.”_ _

__

Louis huffs, rolling his eyes, “He’s fit, Niall! He’s fit and I’m here in over-sized joggers, with bedhead sans eyeliner.”

 

__“But you look cute in over-sized joggers and bedhead.”__ Niall replies.

 

Louis gives a small smile, “Thank you but not everyone thinks so.”

 

__“And about the eyeliner thing... I mean you’re in a make-up shop, mate. Just get some?”_ _

__

“I’d have to buy it first, wouldn’t I?”

 

__“Don’t they have samples there?”_ _

__

Louis makes a face, “Ew, gross. He’s cute but I’m not trying to get pink eye, Ni.”

 

Niall sighs, __“Then just open one.”__

__

Louis let out a dramatic gasp, “And go to prison?! Do you know what would happen to me there, don’t you care?!”

 

__“...You’re just trying to be difficult, aren’t you?”_ _

__

Louis giggles into his hand, “No~”

 

__“Anyways the eyeliner would help, either way.”__ Niall comments.

 

Louis turns around, back towards the shop, seeing the blonde girl watching him; amused, “Hmm, how so?”

 

__“Before the police comes to take you away, put on a lot of eyeliner. Then before you have to go out into the courtyard, splash some water on your face, making it run. Boom, instant protection.”_ _

__

“You think?”

 

The Irishman laughs, __“Oh, I’ve seen you rushing out of the shower, wide eyed and eyeliner running. Trust me, mate, instant boner killer.”__ He assures.

 

The brunette barks out a laugh, “Hey! I’m pretty sure to the guys in prison my crazy smudged make up look is amazingly hot!” He declares, popping his hip out, “I’d be a bloody catch to them! You know, as long as I don’t bite off their pricks or something...”

 

Niall’s cackles echo down the phone, making Louis smile and pride grow in his chest. He might not be the hottest but he’s fucking funny, dammit.

 

__“That’s the type of relationship you should have, Lou! Maybe you should be looking for love at the prison instead of Sephora.”_ _

__

Louis giggles, “You’re right, Niall! I’ll unwrap that eyeliner right away! I won’t be home tonight!”

 

He hears a click of fingers, __“Damn, I was calling to see if you would bring back takeaway but I guess I could order a pizza.”__

__

“Yeah, soz, mate but my prince Charming is waiting for me in our love den. I can’t keep him waiting any longer.”

 

__“Ah, it’s cool. I’ll come visit you in a while, when you get settled. I’ll bring you some lube!”_ _

__

“Ooh, fantastic! I’m sure Big Daddy will be gentle until then. Bye bye, Nialler! Love you~”

 

Niall snorts out a laugh, __“Later, Lou. Love you too.”__

__

The phone call clicks off and Louis laughs a bit before taking a deep breath.

Okay. It’s no big deal.

Louis looks fine. He shouldn’t have to doll himself up for __anyone__.

He didn’t feel like wearing eyeliner today so he didn’t.

 

And he won’t.

Because he __still__ doesn’t feel like it.

Because he wears makeup for himself.

Not curly haired angel-faces who work at pricey makeup stores.

 

...Pricey makeup stores with pretty colours of nail varnish, oh my.

 

Louis picks up the little bottle, looking in awe.

 

That’s a lovely shade of purple! Is that lavender?

Would that work on Louis?

Would that go well with his skin tone?

What __is__  his skin tone?

Warm or cool?

Lottie said he was warm but then she said cool?

Which one did she mean?

Louis took the test online and remembers one of the questions was what colour do the veins on your wrist look?

 

The brunette pulls back his sleeve, staring at his wrist.

 

The two options were blue and green, right?

And Louis’ looks....bluey green, what?

What the fuck? Is he blind...?

Holy shit, what if he actually __was__  colourblind??

What if he wasn’t even looking at lavender nail varnish but, like...mauve or something?

...What the fuck does mauve even look like??

It’s like...reddish brown, right?

 

“Excuse me, sir?”

 

Breaking away from his back-and-forth staring contest between his wrist and the nail varnish, Louis looks up toward the voice.

 

It’s the blonde girl again.

 

She gives him an amused but slightly concerned smile before asking slowly, “Is there anything I can help you with?”

 

“Oh, uh...no, still...gift cards.” Louis mumbles.

 

She gives a gentle nod as if she was talking to a child, “Okay. Well, they’re still there, whenever you’re ready.”

 

Louis gives a small nervous smile, “Okay.”

 

She smiles back, gesturing her eyes down to the bottle in his hands, “It’s a pretty colour, huh?”

 

Louis flickers his eyes down to it too, “Yeah... It’s lavender, right?”

 

The girl hums, giving a considering head tilt, “I’d say mauve but yeah.”

 

Louis’ body droops, giving the small bottle a small sad head shake, whispering defeatedly, “I bloody knew it...”

 

“It’s okay.” She backtracks, “They’re practically the same.”

 

Louis’ head quirks up again, “They are?”

 

The girl nods.

 

His eyebrows furrow, “I thought mauve was reddish, reddish brown?”

 

She gives him a placid smile, “I think you’re thinking of maroon, love.”

 

Louis blinks, looks at the nail varnish he’s holding then back at her, “I’m just going to go buy this...”

 

She smiles politely, “Wonderful choice, it’ll look awesome on you.”

 

Louis grins, a glowy happy feeling grows in his chest. “Thank you.” He says, walking towards the cashiers’.

 

Fuck it, he’s going to get this nail varnish and his sisters’ damn gift cards.

 

If Curly Angelface doesn’t like Louis then at least he can walk away knowing that Blondie Angelface thinks he makes bomb ass nail varnish choices.

 

Yeah, what a bloody trade off but baby steps, Louis, baby steps...

 

Louis steps up towards the counter, making the curly haired guy look up. His eyes are a pretty deep but soft green. Fuck.

 

A pretty smile graces his lip as a deep voice, low and lovely rasps through Louis’ ears, “Hello.”

 

__Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccckkkk...!_ _

__

“H-Hello.” A instant shaky smile appears on Louis’ face as if it could block out the sound of that stupid voice crack.

It hasn’t been a __minute__  and you’re already embarrassing us, __pull it together, Tomlinson...!__

__

“How can I help you?” He asks.

 

“Um, can I get two gift cards please?” Louis asks quietly, “Oh, and uh, this.” He places the nail varnish on the counter.

 

“Ooh, lilac. Pretty~” He says picking up the bottle and scanning it.

 

Louis shrugs dramatically, arms lifting before slapping down back at his sides, “Yeah, sure, mate, I don’t know...!”

 

The man gives Louis a slightly hurt, confused look before asking which card design Louis wants. Louis chooses the one that has a colour dust explosion on it.

 

The curly haired man takes one before scanning it, “How much would you like to put on?”

 

“Um, £20 on both please.” Watching him typing in the computer and repeating the action again, Louis broke. “Look, I’m sorry.”

 

Curly Angelface looks up again, a bit shocked.

“I didn’t mean to sound all snappy with you. It’s just there’s so many different names for colours and it’s kinda frustrating and I thought I was colourblind for a second and it’s just kinda sucks...” Louis rambles.

 

“Oh, it’s fine. Sometimes people just aren’t having a good day.” He politely dismisses Louis’ apology.

 

“But I am having a good day so I shouldn’t have.” Louis assures, gesturing toward the corner by the nail varnishes, “I was just over there, joking with my flatmate about prison!”

 

The man stares at Louis.

 

“Not that I think prison is a joke!” Louis back peddles, “I’m not making fun of the British justice system by any means...! The loyal men and women who serve and protect us every day are no laughing matter; I think they’re doing a marvelous job! I mean I’ve lived in London for about 2 years now and I haven’t once gotten stabbed!”

 

Curly Angelface blinks, still staring incredulous.

 

“Because you know...we have quite the knife crime problem here...” Louis clarifies nervously, “And it hasn’t happened... So kudos, Metropolitan Police Service... And me, of course. I’ve done my part too. Stayed away from dodgy places, me mum would be so proud.”

 

There’s a beat of silence before Louis continues, “But we’re were joking about the beauty standards set by male prisoners and having gentle unlubricated prison sex with my cellmate. ...Not our justice system.”

 

Louis looks quickly to the entrance, seeing the young puppy faced security guard standing there.

 

“You’re doing a great job!” Louis exclaims loudly across the store.

When the guy quickly turns his head at the sound, Louis gives him a stiff serious salute, holding it until he gets him a small confused one back.

 

He hears a snorting laugh behind him. Louis turns back around to see the cashier trying to stifle his laugh into his hand.

 

“Okay, seriously, I forgive you.” He assures again, dimples popping out of his cheeks. __Oh jesus...__

__

“Okay...” Louis replies softly.

 

“And your total is £44.50 please.”

 

“Oh, okay!” Louis digs around in his messenger bag, “Can I pay with cash?”

 

“Certainly, sir.”

 

Louis’ heart flutters in his chest when Curly Angelface’s fingers touch his when he hands him a £50 note. He averts his eyes and quickly lets go.

The little brushes and makeup blender sponges are totally interesting, really.

 

“Okay, here’s your change and receipt.” Louis took what’s stretched out to him, “And here’s your bag. Happy holidays.”

 

Louis took the offered bag, smiling, “Thank you, happy holidays!”

 

He turns and hurries out the door, saluting the confused security guard as he passes. He swears he can hear laughter again.

 

                            ~~~~~

 

“Nialler! Please tell me we have ice cream and beer!” Louis calls into the flat while taking off his shoes.

 

Niall pops his head out of the living room, “Always! Why, things didn’t go well at the love den?”

 

“I completely cocked it up at Sephora...!” The brunette wails, throwing himself and his bags on the sofa.

 

Niall leans against the wall, “Oh, c’mon Lou, it couldn’t be that bad.”

 

Louis levels the blonde with a contestable look, “I got snippy at him for colours, yelled praise at and saluted their security guard from across the room and said the words ‘ _ _gentle unlubricated prison sex’__ to his face!”

 

Niall blinks, “...How can you get snippy about colours?”

 

Louis throws his hands up in the air, “Because there’s so bloody many words for the same bloody colour!” He dumps his Sephora bag upside down, grabbing the nail varnish that falls out and holding up to Niall, “What colour is this?!”

 

Niall quirks his eyebrow, “A light thistle?”

 

Louis stares incredulously, his hand drooping back to the sofa, “I give up...”

 

The blonde’s eye flicker down to the carpet, bending down and picking up the receipt that had fluttered out, “Oh.”

 

Louis laughs, “I know. Fucking expensive, innit?”

 

Niall flips over the paper for a moment before handing it to Louis, “Yeah, but not what I was looking at...”

 

Louis takes the receipt from him, looking at before flipping it over.

 

A string of numbers is scrawled on the back, underneath the note: Y _ _ou’re cute when you’re rambling. Maybe we can talk about something other than the British justice system over a cuppa sometimes? Xx Harry__

__

Louis smiles.

 

He thinks maybe he’ll feel like wearing eyeliner that day.

Coincidentally, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> btw the title is from my nail polish.  
> I thought it fit.  
> It's lavender too...  
> No, seriously.


End file.
